


Patience

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [57]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), tony's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony is always patient with you, always kind. You really need it after what happened.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request a tony stark one where he starts dating a woman who’s very shy and jumpy around men cause of her abusive ex? He’s very patient and gentle with her and reassures her that she’s safe with him?

Tony smiled patiently at your nervous form. You were constantly averting your gaze, sometimes looking around as if you were looking for an escape route. Tony knew you didn't do it intentionally, so it didn't hurt his feelings. Tony gently took your hand in his, watching as you flinched, eyes darting up to look at him. His thumb caressed the back of your hand lovingly, making you relax once again. 

"Sorry for being so... awkward...", you apologized meekly. "No worries", Tony smiled. You smiled too, and a little blush appeared on your face. 

Tony broke the tension with jokes. He knew you had your problems with guys after what had happened with your previous boyfriend. To be honest, Tony had never liked him. But he had made you happy, so he let it slide. Well, until your ex had started beating you, that is. As soon as he found out, he wanted to protect you. That was one of the reasons you trusted him more than other guys, already knowing he wasn't one to let you get hurt.

Also, he was patient with you. And, to be honest, you didn't expect that from him. He always seemed impatient, and demanding, but he took his time for you. You took it slow, wanting to know if you could completely trust him before you took the next step. 

Tony was gentle, and understanding. And you really liked him. But, trust came hard when it was already broken once. You really wanted to trust him, you did, but it was hard. But you were sure if Tony continued being gentle and patient, he would soon gain your total trust.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
